Como todo Phantomhive
by Notthatbou
Summary: "Si aquello que más pueda llegar a atesorar estuviese al alcance de su mano pero fuese a desaparecer al poco de obtenerlo, ¿qué haría?"


Mientras celebro mi cumpleaños, aprovechemos para celebrar también el del conde Phantomhive. Felicidades, Ciel. Espero que os guste. _A mi bocchan._

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Yana Toboso.**

* * *

_**Como todo Phantomhive**_

Sebastian comienza a desvestirse metódicamente, como de costumbre; levita, chaleco, corbata y zapatos. Suelta después el cinturón, y los botones que cierran las muñecas y el cuello. Respira hondo, y finalmente se deja caer en la cama donde, sentado, entierra la cara entre las manos a fin de descansar.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¡Milord! ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Llevas todo el día muy raro. Me molesta.

Abre el mayordomo los ojos sorprendido, mirando al señorito en ropa de cama que, cruzado de brazos, se poya en el quicio de la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Es eso cierto? Lamento mucho haberle perturbado.

—¿Ha sido por el funeral? ¿O por el museo? Sé que ha habido algo en esas visitas que no te ha gustado, llevas taciturno desde entonces.

Poseído por el asombro cada vez en mayor medida, el sirviente mira a su amo con los ojos muy abiertos; juraría pues haber tratado de ocultar su hastío fehacientemente. El conde, de no estar molesto, probablemente habría reído al ver a su mayordomo con aquella expresión.

—Paso contigo las veinticuatro horas del día desde hace años, Sebastian. Aunque parezca mentira hay cosas de las que me doy cuenta.

El mayordomo guarda silencio un momento. Después, sonríe levemente.

—... Está bien —concede—, tiene razón. Lamento las molestias.

—Deja de lamentarte, el mal está hecho. ¿Y? ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre?

—¡Oh! Quiere saberlo, ¿es eso?

—Estará bien conocer el motivo de tu parca eficiencia de hoy.

—...

Cómo empezar. No resulta fácil.

—Meditaba sobre lo efímera que es la vida de un humano.

—... No me creo que tú también hayas sucumbido al típico pensamiento de los funerales.

—Oh no, no ha sido el funeral, sino el museo. Entre las muchas cosas, descubrí un objeto en un expositor que captó mi atención y que reconocí al punto. Tratábase pues de la pertenencia de un hombre que conocí hace muchos años...

El conde se sorprende; de haberlo sabido, habría prestado mayor atención en la visita.

—Lo único que queda de él es ese objeto, nadie le recuerda ya. Formaba parte de la colección de objetos de origen _desconocido_. Lo cual está bien por otro lado, era un hombre bastante anodino —termina encogiéndose de hombros.

El señorito desespera. Y si no siente lástima por ese hombre (lo que por otra parte hubiera sido irrisorio), ¿qué rayos le pasa a Sebastian?

El demonio suspira. ¿Cuánto puede vivir un humano? Siendo generosos, como mucho cien años. Pasan los años y los siglos; los humanos vienen y se van tal cual vinieron. Y lo mismo, inexorablemente, ocurrirá con el señorito.

—... Joven amo.

—¿Hm?

—Si aquello que más pueda llegar a atesorar estuviese al alcance de su mano pero fuese a desaparecer al poco de obtenerlo, ¿qué haría?

—¿Yo? —se extraña el conde de verse aludido. Sebastian asiente con una sonrisa. Aparece en el señorito entonces su clásico semblante, severo y orgulloso— Aferrarme a él y consumirme en la miseria de su desaparición. Como todo buen Phantomhive.

Abre el mayordomo ligeramente la boca y más de lo que es normal en él los ojos, alzadas sus cejas. Después, inevitablemente, una carcajada brota espontáneamente de su garganta.

—¡¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?! —brama el niño, volviéndose momentáneamente de color rojizo sus mejillas.

—Ahh, milord... Venga conmigo, debería estar usted ya en la cama.

No tarda Sebastian ni un segundo en levantarse y coger en brazos al enojado señorito que se dirigía hacia el interior de su alcoba, emprendiendo la marcha hacia la habitación principal.

—¡Uaaaah! ¡Sebastian! ¡Bájame! ¡¿De qué te ríes?! ¡Esto es un ultraje!

—No dé patadas, que se va usted a caer...

—¡Una afrenta! Es un gato, ¡¿verdad?! ¡Es porque tienes un gato en el cuarto! ¡SEBASTIAN!

_Atesóralo y consúmete, demonio._

**_Como todo Phantomhive _**

**_FIN_**

* * *

_**Muchas gracias por leer.**_

**Bou.**


End file.
